The dream of the Bloodmoon
thumb|265x265px|BlutmondIch habe schon immer gerne geträumt, denn das hat mir schon immer besser gefallen, als die Realität. Ich habe meine Eltern sehr früh verloren und musste mich allein durch die kalte, unbarmherzige Welt schlagen die mich jeden Tag innerlich mehr zerstört und nur noch eine leere und leblose Hülle meiner selbst zurück lässt. Genau deshalb träume ich so oft: Von einer Welt, in der meine Eltern leben und ich nicht jeden Tag um mein Leben kämpfen muss. Eine Welt, in der ich machen kann was ich will. Mein Name ist in dieser Geschichte unwichtig, da ich Ihn schon längst vergessen habe aber die meisten Leute die mich gesehen haben nennen mich Bloodmoon. Es fing an, als ich ein paar Blumen gepflückt habe um mich von meinem trostlosen Dasein abzulenken. Da sehe ich eine Gestalt die von Kopf bis Fuß in eine rote Robe gehüllt ist. Der Silhouette nach handelt es sich um einen älteren Herren der sich vor einer Statue niederkniet und betet. Ich habe diese Roben in letzter Zeit schon häufiger gesehen mir jedoch nichts dabei gedacht. Die Leute erzählen sich, dass sei irgendeine heidnische Sekte die zur einer dunklen Gottheit beten und für ihn sogar menschliche Opfer bringen. Ich aber hielt das ganze für ein Gerücht welches die Leute in die Welt streuen. Am selben Abend gehe ich zu einem Tempel, der in der Nähe eines kleinen Waldes liegt und zünde dort eine Kerze an, um mein tägliches Gebet für meine Eltern zu beginnen. Ich schaue hinauf in die sternenklare Nacht. Der Mond war an diesem Abend voll und leicht rötlich. Die alten Frauen sagen immer, dass man ihn auch Blutmond nennt, welcher das Böse auf der Welt verteilt und sich einen Wirt als Mensch aussucht, um noch mehr Elend und Schrecken über uns zu bringen. Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken Schmunzeln:'' Mein Vater hat mir das früher auch immer erzählt.'' Wehmütig wische ich mir eine Träne weg, als es plötzlich dunkel wird und ich merke, wie eine Gestalt gewaltsam versucht mich zu fesseln. Verzweifelt versuche ich mich zu wehren aber das Einzige was ich noch merke war ein harter und gezielter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Ich bin in einem Lager, mitten im nirgendwo, aufgewacht und umgeben von mehreren Wachen mit roten Roben. Ich dachte zuerst, dass es feindliche Truppen sind die unser Dorf angreifen und alles in Schutt und Asche legen. Ein schmerzlicher Gedanke kommt mir dabei durch den Kopf: Der Grund weshalb meine Eltern jetzt nicht mehr da sind. Ich schaue mich um und bemerke komische Fratzen auf Bannern, die an den Zelten hängen. Zudem liegen hier ein paar halb verweste Überreste von einem Menschen und daneben Schüsseln mit einer undefinierbaren Substanz. Mir wurde schlecht. Doch ein Gedanke schoss mir sofort durch den Kopf:'' Die Sekte!? Sie ist Real!'' Sie ist kein ausgedachtes Hirngespinst von Geisteskranken und Fanatikern? Falls das stimmt, habe ich nicht mehr lange zu leben. Ich weine: Wieso ich? War mein Leben denn nicht schon bemitledenswert genug? Habe ich den nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Reicht es denn nicht aus, dass ich meine Familie bei einem Feuer verloren habe, und es mir das Herz zerbrochen hat, in 10 Millionen kleinster Teile? Ich falle immer weiter in ein schwarzes Loch voller Mitleid, Zweifel und Resignation. Ich habe Angst. Sie zerren mich auf meine Beine. Immer noch gefesselt, brachten sie mich zu einem großen alten Baum. Wäre das nicht mein Todesort, würde ich sogar sagen, dass es ein wunderschöner Ort ist. Beinahe''' traumhaft!' Dann geschieht alles sehr schnell und plötzlich. Sie halten meine Arme und Beine so fest, dass ich sie nicht mehr bewegen kann. Zusätzlich fixieren sie meine Gliedmaßen mit Seilen um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht fortlaufen kann. Unbarmherzig hämmerten sie mich mit alten, rostigen Nägel an den so traumhaften Baum. Traumverloren höre ich meine Knochen in der Ferne kacken und meine Sehnen und Venen zerbersten unter den harten Schlägen. Ich will nicht mehr! Diese unerträglichen, heißen Schmerzen, die sich langsam an meinen Gliedmaßen ausbreiten. Ich heule auf. Der Schrei hört sich unmenschlich an. Die Männer lachen hämisch und starren mich mit ihren lüsternden Augen an. Keiner von ihnen zeigt auch nur ansatzweise Reue. Ich schreie so laut ich kann nach meiner Familie: MAMA, PAPA, BITTE HELFT MIR!!....Bitte!...'' Doch ich weiß, dass sie nicht kommen, keiner wird kommen um mir zu helfen. Aber wenigstens kann ich von ihnen Träumen um mich zu trösten. Ich schließe meine Augen und Träume, da es mich beruhigt und ich meinen Peinigern nicht in die Augen sehen will. Eine nach dem anderen, laufen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht doch ich war nie glücklicher als zuvor, denn ich Träume bereits wie ich wieder bei meiner Familie bin. Alles war still um mich herum. Der Baum war jetzt von einem schemenhaften Nebel eingehüllt der zwischendurch von dem roten Licht des Mondes durchbrochen wird. Ich folge dem roten Leuchten des Mondes, worauf ich eine schlanke Gestalt in der Ferne sehe. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar weht im Wind zusammen, mit dem schwarz, roten Kimono, den sie trägt. Die Hände waren lang und Klauen ähnlich geformt. Dazu kamen die großen, schwarzen Augen, auf einem fast weißen Gesicht. Und es... nein... SIE weint?! Sie setzt sich auf den Boden und pflückt ein paar Blumen, genau wie ich es immer mache, wenn ich traurig bin. Auch wie sie leise vor sich ein schönes Lied summt... Es war so'' vertraut...'' Meine Mutter hat es mir immer vorgesungen, wenn ich ins Bett gegangen bin.... Mama? Bist du das? Es ertönt ein lautes und trauriges Schluchzen. Ich zucke zusammen und plötzlich steht Sie vor mir. Ihre dunklen, leeren Augen starren mich genau an. In ihren klauen ähnlichen Händen hielt sie immer noch die Blumen. Sie summte immer noch die mir vertraute Melodie, doch beim genauerem hinhören war sie düster und bedrückend. Ich drehe meine Kopf um sie mir genau anzusehen, doch da dreht sie ihren Kopf mit. Ich verstand erst nicht was das soll also versuche ich es in die andere Richtung, doch es schien als ahmte sie meine Bewegungen nach. Sie stand einfach nur da, starrt mich an. Da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen - Ich bin SIE! '''Die Welt um mich herum dreht sich und mein Blickwinkel änderte sich auf meinen leblosen und blutüberströmten Körper am Baum. Das ist also mein menschliches Ich. Mein Blick schweift von meinem menschlichen Körper auf das Lager, welches dieser Sekte gehört. Zielgerichtet gehe ich in das Lager und schlitze jedem die Kehle mit meinen Krallen auf. Sie haben Angst, ich sehe es in ihren Augen, ich kann es riechen. Aber ich genieße es sie so zu sehen. Hoffnungslos, panisch und unbeholfen! Selbst die, die vorher so hämisch gelacht haben, ersticken an ihrem eigenen Blut und das Letzte, was man von ihnen hört, ist ein unverständliches Gurgeln. Der Boden war mit Blut und Leichen übersät, nur der Mond scheint durch den Nebel in einem friedlichen Blutrot über das Lager. ''Ich habe '''ALLE hingerichtet, so wie sie mich hingerichtet haben, so wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, so wie ich es mir erträumt habe, in meiner Traumwelt! Und ich werde auch alle anderen töten und hinrichten.... in meiner Traumwelt!'' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Tod